The Dragon Club
by Katereana
Summary: Kat is the new girl in the co-ed dorm house, and also at the club. What is she supposed to do when the 'Prince'/Arthur wants her for his own when Merlin does too? What if she wants both of them and they can live with that..you'll love the humor!
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my new Merlin fic…yes I will still be writing the other fic. But this is so that I don't get bored and stop writing. It is just so I can write in our time and then in theirs then goes back and forth…just so I don't get bored and can keep my ideas flowing. Same idea as my last fic, and if you don't know the basic idea read my other Merlin fic. Hope you all like this one.

Chapter 1

One reason to get lost, one reason to fall, and one reason to never tell a soul.

Katrina G. Nightingale wasn't just lost; she was completely and utterly lost, and late. She looked over the map of the off campus buildings then up at the sign that she was staring at, which read "Pine Drive". She was supposed to be on Fairy St., not only was she lost, but she was walking to the stupid building her cousins had taken her stuff to. She was walking because they had dropped her off at the main office on campus, and her car had died right before she headed off to collage. Her dad was going to get her a new one, when she told him just to send her a blank check and she would by her own. He reluctantly agreed and she was free to buy anything she wanted, after all price wasn't that big of an issue. She growled crumbling the map up for the tenth time that day, throwing it to the ground.

"Damn bloody map, some use you are!" She snarled then picking it up and looking at it and only to just begin growling again.

"Lost?" An amused voice asked, from a red mustang. The window came down to reveal a blonde with chiseled features and aqua blue eyes.

"Yeah," She handed him the map he looked it over the rims of his sunglasses. If it wasn't for the fact that the school had a strict policy on No magic she would be there already.

"I'm heading that direction, get in I'll give you a lift." He opened the other door and she got in, her mail-carrier bag in hand. "Names Arthur."

"Katrina, call me Kat." She said taking the hand and shaking it. The drove in relative silence except for the pop radio, she didn't like the music so she plugged in her head phones and listened to "Locking up the Sun" by Poets of the fall, and drew in her sketch book/ comic book diary. She pulled out the head phones when he slowed down, stuffing her sketch book in her bag.

"We're here." He said unlocking the door and pushing it open for her.

"Well thanks, for the ride, latter then." she said walking off after shutting the door. He watched her retreating form and whisper, "Yeah latter…"

The house was built like the house from X-men on a smaller scale. She walked up to the front door and was about to knock when the door sprung open and a ebony haired boy stepped out crashing into her, knocking both her and him to the ground. She felt something hard hit the back of her head, a sharp pain in the back of her head and she blacked out. She awoke with a start to find her self lying

"Merlin you're such a klutz! Thank god, she's waking up! I'll go get an ice pack for the bump on her head." A female voice said, Kat looked for the source and found it was a bright eyed, brown skinned girl that was wearing a bright yellow shirt.

"Hi…um…I'm Merlin Emrys, that was Gwen…look I'm really sorry for running into you like that. I was in a hurry to get to work…but well I couldn't just leave you here…Mr. Loin might have gotten to you if I did." He said grinning. He had sky blue eyes, and his black hair was styled in a punk emo sort of way (Colin Morgan as Jethro in Dr. Who), his ears were slightly big, but they looked like they would be nice to nibble on.

"I'm Kat Nightingale. My head…the blow should have killed me." She said looking at him curiously.

"Well…um…yeah…you see I…" he wasn't looking at her as he stood rubbing the back of his head.

"Magic…" she said smiling, she sat up and reached out, her eyes flashing silver, whispering something under her breath she made pillow fly across the room and land softly in her lap.

"You…you're a sorcerers! Blimy, that is brilliant!" He grinned.

"I won't tell if you don't tell." She said putting a finger to her lips. He nodded still grinning. She pulled up her sleeve to look at her watch. "Fuck! I have to get to work! We're the hell is my room!" She said jumping up and rushing up the stairs.

"That would be the one with the key in the lock." He shouted up the stairs following her. Gwen gave him a confused look from the kitchen door way. "Don't think we'll need that ice pack, looks like our patient is just fine." He went after Gwen nodded in response.

He found Kat in a room that had been freshly painted a deep ocean blue…that reminded Kat of the color that Gabriel and Michael, her cousins, said her eyes turned when she was angry. But that was the least of the things on her mind, luckily for her Gab had used a spell to put everything how it was in her old room. She was running around the room grabbing different articles of clothing, quickly changing into an outfit appropriate for her new job at the club and finally her name tag, that she was only going to have to ware tonight, hopefully.

"Look Merlin, I know we just met and all but well I really need to get to my job it being my first day and all…could you give me a ride to The Dragon." She asked turning to him.

"Sure come one I was heading there myself." He said grinning as they headed outside, "Here you need to put this on." He handed her a helmet as he was standing in front of a very nice motorcycle.

"Really, a wizard on a motorcycle never thought of that before." She said grinning pulling on the helmet.

"Just get on." Merlin said straddling the bike Kat mimicking him and getting on behind him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well here is the first chapter I hope to have the next one up soon! Hope you all liked this one I'll appreciate the reviews!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope everyone liked the last chapter and all of you enjoy this one. It was interesting to write it.

Chapter 2

Evil has a pretty face

Kat placed the platter of drinks down on the table for the group of boys that where checking her out, then walked away. She didn't mind the looks and the occasional gropes. She didn't like the fact that she was warring a very dark red leather skirt. Her top was a corset top that was a maroon red, and around her waist was the silver paint splattered signature Dragon Club's aprons for the waitresses. She walked back to the bar and grinned at Merlin.

"Well lookie here. New girl has a thing for the bar boy." A red head named Rosetta said, from the side lines, meaning she was leaning on the bar next to her. She was warring the standard waitress outfit, which consisted of a white shirt, black skirt and black tie.

"Oh leave her alone Rose. Don't tease the girl because your personally frustrated with your own problems with Fred." A brunette named Emily scoffed, she wore earth tone colors, a dark brown skirt and knee high soft leather tan colored boots, and a grassy green tank-top. Rose scoffed and walked off. "Don't worry about her. So well look, I know it's your first day and all so I figured I would tell you the ground rules that every one here have come to live by, and to warn you about, well about the Prince." She said walking up to the bar and setting down her empty tray.

"Prince?" Kat inquired confused.

"I believe I mentioned him before; might not have called him Prince but still. I think I referred to him as Mr. Loin." Merlin said taking the tray and putting it up, winking at Kat in the process.

"What about him? Who is he?" She said leaning on the bar grinning at Merlin coyly.

"He is the son of Uther Pendragon, the guy that owns this place. I'm sure you've herd all about him." Emily said leaning on the other side of the opening into the guts of the bar.

"Yeah, he's the president of the board at Camelot, he owns real-estate in over 30 countries, and owns a multibillion dollar corporation. There a point to why I should care if this 'Prince' is his son or not?" She asked looking between the two.

" Well, he has a reputation for being a ladies man; and well I wanted to tell you don't go there. The last girl that slept with him that was well…magic like you, Merlin, me and half the other people that work here, she quite and was going to curse him and his family, till the Sorcerers Society of Elders intervened when I told them her plan." Emily said in a hushed tone.

"You told her!" Kat said rounding on Merlin.

"Had to, all new employees that have magic abilities have to be reported to either Gaius, Emily or me cause we have worked here the longest without being fired." Merlin said looking up at her after he took a sip of water, "I'm sorry I broke my promise but I didn't want to see you getting into trouble."

"Okay, fine but what is so bad about this guy?" she asked confused.

"He is absolutely gorgeous with an ass that is to die for! Jesus, it only he were bi like me and Morgana." Merlin said dreamily.

"True…and don't forget the amazing aqua blue eyes." Emily added in.

"So the guys cute…don't mean anything."

"Not cute, drop dead gorgeous!" Emily said grinning at Merlin, Merlin grinned back.

"True, point is that he almost got himself cursed; and if he is cursed just means hell for the whole club because he is the son of Uther." Merlin pointed out, "But that isn't the point the point is that he is…was a womanizer. And we don't want an incident like the last one happen. So were warning you now." He said turning to Kat.

"If he is a womanizer he will have a problem with me any way. But you still haven't told me his actual name yet." She said crossing her arms. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she turned to find her self facing the blonde Greek god from earlier. He was warring a red button up shirt that was opened slightly, and a pair of black pants.

"Hi, I believe you're the new waitress I was informed about. My name is Arthur, Arthur Pendragon." He said putting his hand out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yes this was a short chapter but enjoy it I ended it there to keep you in suspense…also so I could finally go to bed. Yeah sleep now type latter. Well review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Kay I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and well, here is the next one. Hope you like it.

Chapter 3

Never done before

Kat turned looking him up and down. She ground her teeth, he was a stuck up, spoiled prat, that was for sure. The red button up t-shirt he was warring was open at the top. He was supposed to look sexy but in her eyes she looked like the same player that had slipped something into her drink and raped her that night so many years ago. She shakes her head as if waking from a dream and looks at him again.

"We have met." She says through gritted teeth as she folds her arms over her chest. This man had PLAYER written all over him. And well she really didn't like that in a guy.

"Really we have?" He said surprise flickering over his face.

"Yes we have, now if you don't mind moving I need to get these drinks to people who tip better then I'm paid." She said saucily, taking the tray on the counter and pushing past him. Arthur stared at the spot she had just been standing mouth agape in amazement.

"Oooh, I like her." Emily said after exchanging a look with Merlin, both grinning, Merlin beginning to laugh hysterically at the look on Arthur's face. Arthur shook himself from his shock and glared at Merlin and Emily. He then went after the girl that had just turned his welcome back at him.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" He growled pointedly.

"You're Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon, owner of this place. What? Do you honestly think I care if the Prince of the Castle can't handle a girl that doesn't care about status? Fuck off I have orders to take and money to make." She said pushing past him again.

"You know I could see you sacked for this." He growled quietly so only she could hear.

"Really, you could have me fired for wounding your ego. I don't think that is a liable reason to fire someone, Pendragon. So suck it up and if you excuse me my shift just ended." She said looking at her watch then walking past Arthur back to the bar. She set down the tray and then turned to face Merlin and Emily who was still laughing.

"Hey, you want to go get a cup of coffee or something Eric just told me I'm free to leave." Merlin said chuckling slightly.

"Why not, my shift just ended, just let me change and get my jacket." Kat said smiling. She turned back to toward Arthur to see him fuming; his face was all red and everything. She smirked and turned on her heel and sauntered off toward the lockers.

-Later-

They had chatted quite a bit that morning, early morning. They went to a café on campus that was open early in the morning. Kat told him about her family and how she hadn't really known her mum. She told him about she was an only child but how all her cousins made up for that. She went on to tell him about how her cousin Gabriel treated her like his little sister and his twin brother did to. Then finally she told him about what had happened to her a year ago, and how she was telling him about it so that he would see that even though she agreed to have coffee with him she wasn't going to jump into bed with him. In which he responded with a chuckle saying he didn't expect her to and he was in it for love or the hope of finding it.

In turn to what she told him he told her about how his mother had come into a fortune when his great aunt had died. How he had ended up studying his arse off so he could get into a good school like Camelot, when his mother used some of the money to send him to prep school. He had however had sometime in public school which was a complete disaster. He told her about how he had been at Camelot High school and was one of the reasons he knew most of the people they were rooming with. He told her how Arthur and he had grown to be best mates for a wile, and then he turned back into a prat. But they both still shared a bond of some sorts, because Arthur had come back one night this past summer drunk and crying, Merlin had listened to him and comforted him. The guy had been crying over the fact that it was the anniversary of the death of his mother, and his father was stressing him like always, so Arthur had finally cracked. After talking for several hours they rode back to the house. They walked through the door said they would see each other in the morning and then they went to bed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kay so there you go chapter four ….three maybe five…don't remember which chapter is this.

Max: Chapter Three miss. *The little black fur colored neko says looking up at her.*

Thanks Maxi. So this is the end of chapter three and I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
